1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal carriers and restraints. More particularly, it relates to a restraint and carrier for domestic cats that is specially adapted for medical treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The domestic cat (Felis catus) is notoriously difficult to handle during medical examinations and treatments. Even normally docile cats can become fractious during the application of medicines (topically or by injection), the giving of oral medications or during medical procedures. This is especially true when treating the eyes or the ears. Cat restraints are designed to control squirming and scratching and render a cat unable to injure itself or its handler.
Perhaps the most common device of the prior art is the restraint bag. Restraint bags can be used to restrain cats as well as small dogs. A common example is a washable/waterproof canvas or nylon bag with a 2-way zipper running full length over the back to permit either front or rear access. The bag may be equipped with a VELCRO™ closure on the collar and front leg openings. Additional zippers (or strips of Velcro) may be provided to allow selective exposure of a body part. Restraint bags are available in various sizes.
Cats stress very easily and a cat restraint bag may give the cat a sense of security during examination. A restraint bag also confines the cat's principal weapon (feet with claws). Flaps cut into the bag and secured with zippers or hook-and-loop type fasteners allow access to specific body areas.
Another device of the prior art for restraining felines is the leash and loop restraint. The cat is immobilized by drawing the leash taut. To keep the cat from being choked, the loop should include one leg.
Other restraints of the prior art resemble a coat sleeve. The cat will often scoot into it willingly. Holding the end of the sleeve securely around the cat's neck permits one to treat the head or tail.
The devices of the prior art, however, are not well-suited for transporting cats. What is needed is a device which serves as both a carrier and a restraint that permits access to selected parts of the body. The present invention solves this problem.